Renovations
by backstrokeorca
Summary: Polishipping. Red is having his house renovated and stays with his friend Gold in New Bark Town after his other friends had to turn him away for specific reasons


Red walked down the small road of New Bark Town, various other small paths leading to different houses or the Elm Research Lab just across town, but Red had one place in mind. Gold's house. He asked his friend over a phone call at the Magnet Train station if he could stay with the golden eyed trainer while Red's house was being renovated since it was getting to the point Red needed to renovate it after living in it alone for so long, without someone to take care of the house while he was away or being held captive for that matter. Green didn't have the space for him and Blue was visiting her parents in the Sevii Islands. Yellow was also away on a fishing trip with her uncle so Red was down to the Johto trio.

Crystal had to decline Red out of his own safety because her mother would make him wear something embarrassing or make him her male model for her weird fashion sense. Which Red was okay with the decline. He didn't bother asking Silver seeing as he was never in one place for long, always in one little base he made for himself then moving on again. Sometimes Silver would stay with Blue in Pallet Town or go with her to Islands if he didn't wanna stay in Johto.

Which left Gold. Red didn't mind Gold and thought he was a good trainer, on par with Red's skill and great with Pokemon since he grew up with them. Adjusting his backpack, Red looked at the bag he had in his hand, a large bag stuffed with his clothes and some hygiene products to get him through while the house was being renovated. "Hope Gold's Mom didn't mind...I would hate being a burden.." Red muttered and looked at the house addresses. "Oh shoot did I pass it?" he wondered and felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he sighed in relief seeing Gold behind him. "You kinda walked by the house Red but don't worry, I would have done that too your's too." he said and waved for Red to follow. The crimson eyed champion ran after Gold, his bag hitting rocks as the wheels rolled on the path.

Gold walked into his house with Red behind him and took his bags to the guest bedroom. "Mom! Red's here!" He called down the stairs and Gold's Mom appeared at the front door to greet Red. "Hello Red. I'm glad to finally meet one of my son's friends." she smiled and Gold huffed from upstairs. Apparently he heard the comment. "Mom? Where's the extra blankets I had set out?" Gold shouted and his Mom sighed. "In the closet Gold!" she called back and looked at Red. "If you're hungry I'm almost finished with dinner. The bathroom is right next to Gold's room if you wanna wash up." she said and Red nodded a thank you before heading up the steps.

Gold popped out of the guest room and pointed at a door. "That's the bathroom. See ya downstairs." he said and walked down the steps with Aitaro following him. "Thanks!" Red called back and entered the bathroom, a smell of french vanilla hitting him as he walked into the space. "Wow that smells wonderful…" he said and turned on the warm water cleaning off his face and washing his hands.

After he was finished, Red walked out of the bathroom and slipped on a clean shirt and jacket, as well as jeans that wasn't all flithy from his trip to Johto. "Gonna have to wash this stuff later." Red said and put his clothes in the laundry chute before heading down for dinner. Gold was setting the table when Red entered the room and looked up. "Well you made it. Mom's putting on the finishing touches and then we can eat!" he said and Red nodded. Gold's Mom set the food on the table and smiled. "Well you boys dig in!" she said and Red sat down then started eating.

After dinner Red and Gold played video games in the game room, which Red had gotten beaten every single time. "Another round?" Gold asked and Red squinted. "Bring it." the raven haired champion said and they kept playing. Soon it was time for bed and Red walked into the guest room pulling his shirt off, unaware of the fact he left the door standing wide open.

Gold walked by the room and caught a glimpse of Red's chest and stomach area, both perfectly toned and well shaped for someone so skinny like Red. Feeling a trail of blood run down his nose, Gold wiped his face and looked at Red again too see him looking at Gold, eyes wide. "Uh…" Both boys said at once and then said at the same time again, "NIGHT." then went to best with blushes on their faces.

~The next morning~

Red woke up to see the sun shining directly in his eyes. "Gold's Mom must have opened the curtains." he muttered and sat up seeing Aitaro getting his clothes ready. "Ai!" the Pokemon cried happily seeing Red awake and active. "Morning Aitaro." Red smiled and got out of bed grabbing his clothes and patting the Monkey like Pokemon. "How'd you sleep?" he asked and the Pokemon gave a little pose indicating he slept well. Red laughed and pulled Pokemon treats from his backpack. "Here's a snack. Go let Gold know I'm awake." he said and Aitaro run out of the room munching his treat happily.

Red got into his clothes for the day and checked his PokeGear, seeing he didn't have any calls from the Renovation company. "Well it will take at least a month…." he sighed and walked down to get breakfast.

"Morning Ref!" Gold said with a mouth full of food and his mother sighed. "Gold don't talk with your mouth full!" she said and Gold swallowed the huge gulp of food. "Sorry Mom." he said as Red sat down and started eating. Red couldn't help but think how cute Gold looked when he had the pancakes in his mouth like a Pikachu with stuffed cheeks.

Mentally slapping himself Red sipped his juice and looked at the different photos on the wall. All of Gold, the trio, him and his Mom. None of his Dad. Red wondered why but didn't ask. He didn't have photos of his parents either but a faded one of his Mom so it wasn't his business to pry.

"My Dad left when I was really young. I don't remember much about him and Mom doesn't talk much of him." Gold said and shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me if I see him or not. Its been years and I could care less…" he smiled and Red smiled too. "My parents left when I was younger too. I was raised by my neighbors for a long time then they let me take care of myself when I was older." he said and Gold nodded. The golden eyed trainer never thought he would have much in common with his senior.

Gold sipped his soda. "Red can I ask you something?" he asked and Red looked at him. There was a pause. "Who do you have a crush on?" Red was silent for a while. He got up from the table and Gold thought he offended him when Red walked around to Gold and kissed his lips.

"You." he smiled and Gold pulled Red close for another kiss that lasted a little longer than the first one. "Wanna see a movie?" Gold asked and Red nodded taking Gold's hand and walking into the game room to see what movies they could watch.


End file.
